The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a liquid crystal display device and an electronic apparatus in which crosstalk can be suppressed from occurring in the display of a 3D image.
Hitherto, display devices have been known which display a 3D image through a parallax barrier method, a lenticular lens method, or the like without necessary for a pair of special spectacles.
Among the display devices, in a display device which displays a 3D image through a parallax barrier method, the arrival angle range of diffracted light rays is uniformized in order to avoid a preferred viewing distance from being reduced due to the diffraction at the opening of a parallax barrier (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-53473).